Fate and a Gate
by AlinaLeFey
Summary: Sage gets shot at a gas station. she dies, meets Oma Desala, gets reborn as somthing she never would have thought, and meets SG1. how will she deal with everything that comess her way. Self Insert fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is a for fun Fanfiction. I own nothing but Sage**

Chapter 1

This was just great. Really, who doesn't want to go out in a blaze of glory? I mean, I just took a shot for people I don't even know. I bet you're confused. Well, it all started on an average day. I was just stopping at a gas station, minding my own business. Than some asshole comes in waving a handgun around and yelling for us to hand over our valuables.

Frankly I was in a bit of shock. You hear about people getting robbed every night on the news, but to have it happen to you? Terrifying. The asshole had his head covered by a ski mask, cliché I know. Well, this one woman had a small girl with her (maybe her daughter). The kid was crying, she was so scared of this masked terror. The robber said "Keep the brat quiet or I'll give her something to cry about."

The woman tried to calm the little girl down, but the kid just couldn't stop crying. The robber pointed his gun at them. Me, being who I am, got between him and them. I said "Hey, there's no reason to threaten a kid." Putting my hand up in a peaceful gesture. This apparently was a bad idea because he glares at me and points the gun at me instead. I stand resolutely in front of him not breaking eye contact.

Then it happened…

Someone trying to be the hero, hits the robber over the head with a container of chips. That's right a CONTAINER OF CHIPS, the cardboard kind. Needless to say the robber was pissed. I saw murder in his eyes. I don't know why I did it but I went for the gun. I had to keep these people safe. My hand went around the weapon.

BANG

Pain spread through me. I was shot! I ignored my pain and got the gun out of his hand and I fell to the floor. He began pulling out a knife. Fumbling with the gun I turned it in my hands to point at the robber. He started towards me knife drawn. BANG BANG BANG. The robber's eyes were wide as he slowly fell and hit the ground.

I turned to the woman with the kid and asked "The kid ok?" the woman held the girl close and nodded. "Good" I replied then the world went dark…

I opened my eyes, but instead of a hospital room I was in a forest. I had always loved forests they were peaceful. "Nice isn't it?" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a brown haired woman with a serious yet peaceful face, wearing a white suit. She also had aura of light around her. "W-who are you? Were am I?" I stuttered out.

"I am Oma Desala. And this is a world of your own making." The name sounded familiar, of course! "Oma Desala, you mean the ascended Ancient from Stargate?" It was one of my favorite shows when I was younger. "Yes, I suppose so." she answered nonchalantly. The events before I got here rushed back to me. "I'm dead aren't I?" I asked her. "Yes, you are dead." she said sadly. I sat down against the trunk and put my head in my hands.

"Sage..." Oma said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her "you want me to ascend don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Why? Why me? I mean, I can see why you helped Daniel, but I'm a nobody." I ask her with genuine curiosity "Hell, you're not even from this reality." Oma looked amused at my outburst and replied "No one is a nobody Sage. You are just as important as anyone. You also were willing to die for others." That was true I guess "So how do we do this?" I asked. Oma smiled at and put her hand on my head. I felt warmth flow through my body. I started to feel lighter, I start to glow and float and I take the form of an ascended being.

Then out of nowhere a beam of red light hits Oma. She screams in pain and says "No! We made sure they were all destroyed!" I look at her in horror as she seems to be being pulled somewhere. I grab her and keep her from going any further "Whats happening Oma?" I ask starting to panic. "Its a device we built to study ascension. The device is capable of forcing us into bodies. We thought they were all destroyed. They were unethical." She answers still grimacing in pain.

As I held onto Oma I remembered all the things she does in the show. Isn't she supposed to be in eternal conflict with Anubis? Then it hits me, she hasn't done it yet. Time must be different across our realities. She needs to be ascended to help Daniel and stop Anubis. "Can we stop it?" I ask hoping she could get out of it. "No. we cant do anything to it while we are here."

I look between Oma and the beam of red light and make a decision. While still holding Oma I move between her and the beam. Pain fills my being I can barely think. Oma looks at me in surprise. "Why?" she asks. "Because you are to important. There are things you still need to do ascended." I reply pain lacing every word. The beam then becomes stronger and starts to pull me out of Oma's arms.

I slip until I'm just holding on by one hand. My hand is slipping out of hers. "Good luck Oma." I say to her "You as well Sage." Oma says back. My hand slips out of hers and I fly away from her. For the second time that day the world goes black.


	2. Authors note

**A/N: sorry for being so long i was trying to figure out some stuff for the story. Now im suddenly moving so we have to get the current house on the market so i probably wont be updating until the move is over this could take a while. i'm sorry for the trouble.**


End file.
